GEWEINT VOR GLÜCK
by KIT-X
Summary: Mulder lebt mit der Angst, Scully zu verlieren. Das jedoch will er nicht akzeptieren.


Disclaimer: "Akte X" ist das Eigentum von Chris Carter, 10-13 Productions und FOX Television. Der von mir verwendete Songtext stammt von der CD "Nichts ohne Grund" der deutschen Rock-Pop-Gruppe PUR.  
  
**********Geweint vor Glück************  
  
Autorin: KIT-X (kit-x@t-online.de)  
Spoiler: "Redux"- Trilogie und "Geweint vor Glück" von PUR.  
  
  
Mulder betrat lautlos das nächtliche Krankenzimmer Scullys. Einen Augenblick lang verharrte er im Türrahmen, dann schritt er leise an die Seite ihres Bettes. Sie schlief, tief und fest. So friedlich, so entspannt. Doch er wusste, dass das, was er sah, nur ein Trugbild war. Er wusste, dass es ihr schlecht ging, sehr schlecht sogar...  
Inoperabler Krebs, rief er sich in Erinnerung.  
Er starrte auf sie hinab, auf ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht, leicht erhellt vom Mond, dessen Schein durch die Jalousien ins Zimmer drang.  
Mulder rang mit sich selbst, beinahe hätte seine Hand ihre Schulter berührt, um sie zu wecken. Er wünschte sich so sehr, seine Gedanken mit ihr teilen zu können, seine Hoffnung, aber auch seine Verzweiflung...  
Aber wäre das gut?  
Er zuckte zurück. Nein, er konnte sie einfach nicht aufwecken, er konnte nicht...  
Kraftlos sank er neben ihrem Bett auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht schien nun ein Spiegel seines Inneren zu sein, so gequält, so verzweifelt, so voll Trauer. Er griff nach dem Arm der schlafenden Scully, legte den Kopf auf die Matratze ihres Bettes. Stumme Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, als ihn ein Weinkrampf schüttelte.  
  
Dunkel war der Tunnel,  
eng, voll blanker Angst.  
Die Nerven am Zerfetzen,  
innerlich verkrampft.  
Hoffnung fast verloren,  
und doch blieb stets dieses Licht.  
Ganz weit zwar, noch am Ende  
des Tunnels fest in Sicht.  
  
Mulder küsste Scullys Hand, den Kopf noch immer neben ihr auf das Laken gelegt. Seine heißen Tränen hatten den Stoff befeuchtet, er schmeckte Salz auf seinen Lippen. Stumm starrte er in die Luft, scheinbar nirgendwohin, ohne sich zu bewegen. Seine Hand umfasste die ihre, sanft und zärtlich.  
Würde er sie verlieren?  
Sie, die einzige Person, der er vertraute? Die Person, die er zu lieben gelernt hatte? Sie wusste nicht einmal davon - oder doch? Er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, aber vielleicht hatte sie es gespürt... - Manchmal überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass sie von seinen Gefühlen für sie wusste.  
Auf jeden Fall wusste sie, dass sie der wertvollste Mensch in Mulders Leben war. Wie oft hatte er ihr das gezeigt? Und wie oft hatte sie ihrerseits dafür gesorgt, dass er zu spüren bekam, das er derjenige war, dem sie vertraute, dem sie ihr Herz, ihr Leben anvertraute?  
  
Nie geahnte, neue Kräfte freigesetzt.  
Gespürt, dass nichts, rein gar nichts  
den Willen dir ersetzt.  
Hart gestrampelt, dem hellen Ende nah.  
Plötzlich alles richtig,  
plötzlich alles klar.  
  
Mulder saß vor Scullys Krankenzimmer. Einige Tage waren vergangen. Tage voller Angst und Hass. So viel war geschehen - aber das wichtigste war das, was er nun Skinner anvertraute, der vor ihm stand und ihn fragend anblickte. Die beste Nachricht von allen...  
"Scullys Krebs hat sich zurückgebildet", sagte er, und er war kaum dazu fähig, seine Freude darüber zu verbergen.  
Skinner starrte ihn verblüfft an.  
"Das sind ja unglaubliche Neuigkeiten!", entfuhr es ihm.  
"Das sind die besten Neuigkeiten, die ich mir vorstellen kann", erwiderte Mulder strahlend. Warum sich Mühe geben, seine Emotionen zu verbergen? Er wäre ohnehin nicht dazu fähig gewesen. Und er bereute es auch nicht, nicht einmal vor seinem Vorgesetzten.  
Als sich Skinner erkundigte, welche Behandlungsmethode bei Scullys Krankheit Erfolg gezeigt hätte, lächelte Mulder kaum merklich.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. "Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es jemals herausfinden werden..."  
Er erwähnte nicht in einem einzigen Wort, dieses kleine metallische Röhrchen in seinen Händen gehalten zu haben, das das enthalten hatte, was Scully gerettet hatte. Das Röhrchen, das er unter großen Gefahren aus dem unterirdischen Archiv des Pentagons geholt hatte, zu dem er sich Zutritt verschafft hatte. Beinahe wäre er erwischt worden... - Doch seine Bereitschaft, sich für Scully in Gefahr zu begeben, hatte sich gelohnt. Sie würde leben!  
Skinner verschwand in Scullys Krankenzimmer und Mulder war allein. Allein mit sich und seinen Gefühlen, denen er sich nun ergab.  
  
Ich hab geweint vor Glück,  
geweint vor Glück.  
Alle Dämme brachen,  
trotzdem blieb die Katastrophe aus.  
Geweint vor Glück,  
geweint vor Glück.  
Hab mich höchstens   
meiner Tränen stolz geschämt.  
Ich hab geweint vor Glück.  
  
Scully lag in ihrem Bett, ihre Familie war gerade gegangen, ebenso Skinner, der kurz nach ihr gesehen hatte. Es war wie ein Wunder, stellte sie fest. Ein unwahrscheinliches Wunder. Sie hatte so sehr an sich und ihrer Zukunft gezweifelt, hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, diese Welt zu verlassen, und das schon so oft... - Sie hatte aufgeben wollen, endgültig. Sie konnte von Glück sagen, dass es Menschen gab, die es nicht zuließen, dass sie aufgab. Menschen, die ihr die Hoffnung zurückbrachten, und mit ihr eine beinahe unheimliche Genesung...  
  
Mit dem Schicksal gehadert  
und alle Welt verflucht.  
Im Meer aus Selbstmitleid ertränkt  
und so mein Heil gesucht.  
Zweifelsmarterpfeile  
quer durch Herz und Hirn,  
verbissen gegen angekämpft,  
so gut es eben ging...  
  
Die Tür ging auf, und Mulder kam herein. Er sah sie an. Beide schwiegen. Sie brauchten keine Worte, um einander zu sagen, was sie dachten. Er durchquerte den Raum, zog sich einen Stuhl an ihr Bett heran und setzte sich. Auch wenn er versucht hatte, die Spuren seiner Tränen zu verwischen, Scully sah ihm an, dass er geweint hatte. Ihre Hand tastete nach seiner, die die ihre sanft umschloss. Sein Blick, der auf ihr ruhte, war voller Wärme, ein weiterer "Mut-mach"-Blick, den sie schon so oft von ihm erhalten hatte, und für den sie mehr als dankbar war...  
  
Lenken lernt nur, wer genügend übt.  
Jede Menge Fehler, bis nichts  
die Richtung trübt.  
Bin angekommen, sei's auch nur am ersten Ziel.  
Alles ist jetzt richtig.  
Gewonnen ist schon viel.  
  
Nun war sie es, die die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Gott, dabei war sie doch immer die Starke gewesen, gegenüber ihrer Familie, Freunden... - auch gegenüber Mulder. Ganz anders als er. Doch nun konnte sie nicht mehr aufbegehren gegen das Verlangen in ihr, den Wunsch, Freiheit zu fühlen, indem sie ihre Gefühle heraus ließ. Das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm, und sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinabrollten. Mulder erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, und beugte sich über sie. Sie spürte den Druck, als er einen Teil seines Gewichtes auf seinen rechten Arm verlagerte, auf den er sich stützte, während er sich hinabbeugte, und sanft ihre Wange küsste.  
Und sie teilten ihre Gedanken miteinander, auch wenn sie es nicht wussten, bloß spürten...  
  
Ich hab geweint vor Glück,  
geweint vor Glück.  
Alle Dämme brachen,  
trotzdem blieb die Katastrophe aus.  
Geweint vor Glück,  
geweint vor Glück.  
Hab mich höchstens   
meiner Tränen stolz geschämt.  
Ich hab geweint vor Glück...  
  
  
- The End   



End file.
